Top Davids, Hurt and Heal
Introduction This is a Hurt and Heal created by me!. It used to be an ordinary reality show but turns out I wanted it to be a Hurt and Heal and please comment below if you wanna Hurt or Heal anybody here (David variations \'O'/). You could also share opinions in the comments if wanted and please if you have anything important to tell me please leave me a message. MAX LIVES - 20 Contestants * Linda, the smart one but a bit nasty and is similar to Courtney from Total Drama. Lives : 10 * Joan, she is addicted to candy but the top of that is that she is considerate and nice Lives : 10 * Orchid, just like TD the silent type and is usually meditating Lives : 11 * Ginger, the happy, joyful and loving one. He is happy most of the time Lives : 10 * John, he is short, dull, determined and competitive but nice and sweet at the same time Lives : 11 * Beauty, much like Dakota from Total Drama as she loves to look good but is nice at some point Lives : 10 * Helen, the neat freak and hates germs if she touches any she dies instantly Lives : 10 * Spikes, the tough guy and shows off often making him unpopular by the cast Lives : 10 * Steven, the sarcastic one based on Noah from Total Drama. A bit off when comes to sarcasm Lives : 10 * Cody, the shy guy and is usually nervous and anxious « IN THE LEAD Lives : 12 * Tape, the dumbest contestant on the show sometimes random Lives : 10 * Anna, she loves vegetables and is always bored Lives : 10 * Butcher, he is just like Blocky loves killing people and bullies Lives : 10 * Fred, resembles Snowball (BFDI) and Bowling Ball (Object Land) and is mean Lives : 10 * Julia, she is tall and hates being called Tally because of its meaning, possibly. Lives : 9 * Kari, does not want to be popular and wants to leave the show immediately Lives : 10 * Jake, determined, competitive and cares about no one Lives : 10 * Davy, he loves nature and is friendly like a softy Lives : 10 * Kevin, quite anxious most of the time and always takes everything seriously Lives : 7 * Rodney, he is brave and does anything without embarrassment (a rival of Number 10) Lives : 10 Hurt and Heal (Info and Vital Statistics) Wait 30 more minutes to start Hurting and Healing. So just directions if you do not know whay a Hurt and Heal is… it’s just like a reality and Hurting and Healing is just like votes. Hurting makes you deduct all the health from these contestants (David variations \'O'/) and Healing would make you add health from these contestants. Oh and also one thing, I just knew Hurt and Heal by now and read some so yeah… please tell me if I have missed anything from a Hurt and Heal. Oh and do you want me to make more fanfics, camps, hurt and heals (etc.) please leave me a message (the link to my talk page is on the top) Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Unicornicopia170’s Fanfics